Night of the Sapphire Dragon
"Night of the Sapphire Dragon" is the eighth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Tim Eldred and written by Brian Swelin. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on January 24, 2004. __TOC__ Overview The Xiaolin Monks and Jack Spicer find a strange black dragon Shen Gong Wu in an active volcano. When the Xiaolin win it in a Xiaolin Showdown, they bring it back to the temple, not knowing what it is. When Kimiko removes a layer of soot, it is revealed that it is the Sapphire Dragon, a Shen Gong Wu that turns everything and everyone into sapphire statues which it can control. When it is accidentally activated, it starts taking the Xiaolin Warriors and elder monks out one by one, it's up to Dojo to save the day. Synopsis The episode begins at a volcano with the Xiaolin monks attempting to find the newly activated Shen Gong Wu. They find a black dragon statue, but they're not sure what kind of Wu it is, and the boys express annoyance with Kimiko, who forgot to bring the Ancient Scroll with her due to getting distracted by painting smiling panda faces on her fingernails. Jack Spicer soon arrives on his jet pack and claims it. Omi decides to parachute into the volcano, and his friends follow. Because of the rising hot air, Clay Bailey is the only one heavy enough to fall, allowing Jack to escape. Dojo Kanojo Cho attempts to aid them, but his effort is futile as he manages only to spurt out smoke and soot. Omi uses the Mantis Flip Coin to catch Jack and calls for a Xiaolin Showdown. They throw the black dragon statue into the volcano declaring that the first to find it, wins the contest. Jack takes an early advantage by using the Falcon's Eye, but after several lava spurts, Omi manages to catch the statue in his teeth. Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung claims that he cannot recall a black dragon Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko Tohomiko attempts to discover what it can do. During her research, she discovers that the statue is covered in soot. The scene cuts away as she cleans it, and she screams. When the others arrive to investigate, they find that the Shen Gong Wu is missing, and that Kimiko has been turned into a sapphire statue. Master Fung seeks counsel with the elder monks while the others search the temple for clues. A giant blue dragon attacks Clay while he searches with Dojo. Dojo attempts to flee in terror but bumps into Omi and Raimundo Pedrosa. The three check the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu to discover that the intruder is the Sapphire Dragon. It indiscriminately turns everyone into a solid sapphire statue. According to the scroll, this particular Shen Gong Wu is only to be used as an absolute resort. They run to tell Master Fung, but discover that the dragon has gotten all the elder monks. Raimundo says he will distract the dragon, and tells Omi and Dojo to run for it. He is turned into sapphire, and the dragon goes after Dojo and Omi. Omi tries to stop the dragon, despite Dojo's warnings that it is impossible. Using his water element, Omi causes a pile of wooden beams to fall on the dragon, and thinking that he won, he walks away triumphantly. The dragon manages to break free and turns Omi into sapphire. The dragon then animates his sapphire statues to turn everyone in the world into sapphire. Dojo tries to breathe fire at the zombie Omi, but only manages a puff of soot. Surprisingly, the soot bothers Omi and causes him to be stunned for a short period. Dojo's confused by this at first, but then he remembers why Dashi hid the Wu in a volcano in the first place: soot can subdue the Sapphire Dragon, which can be used to ultimately defeat it. He runs to Clay's room to grab bottles of the super hot sauce, which he drinks in front of the Sapphire Dragon. As the dragon gets close to turning Dojo into sapphire, Dojo unleashes humongous amounts of fire and soot onto the Sapphire Dragon, turning it back into an inanimate statue, and freeing everyone affected. They congratulate Dojo, and Raimundo locks away the dragon. Dojo then spends the rest of the episode deciding which elemental dragon he can become, but complains that almost all the good ones are taken. Reveaed Shen Gong Wu The Sapphire Dragon is a mystical fictional item that allows the controller to freeze their opponent. Unlike most Shen Gong Wu, it has a mind of its own and forces everyone to be controlled by the dragon himself. The item has power so long as it stays blue and clean. It was found inside an active volcano, covered in soot.}} Shen Gong Wu Tally Did you Know *This is Omi's fourth Xiaolin Showdown. *This is the first appearance of the Sapphire Dragon. *This is the first episode Wuya did not appear in. *This is the first episode to focus primarily on Dojo. Battles Find the Wu After much squabbling back and forth with the Sapphire Dragon, both Omi and Jack touch it at the same time, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Omi wagers his Mantis Flip Coin against Jack's Falcon's Eye, with the game being the first one to find the Sapphire Dragon inside the volcano. When the showdown starts, the Sapphire Dragon falls into the volcano, with pillars of hardened magma shooting up at various times. The Sapphire Dragon comes out of the magma on one of these pillars, but falls back into the magma before either one of them can grab it. Jack uses the Falcon's Eye to see through the Magma and find the Sapphire Dragon. However, Omi knocks him out of the way before he can grab it. Jack decides to cheat, using his new invention, his evil Glob Shooter. This encases Omi in a sticky substance that he can't escape from. Jack finds the Sapphire Dragon again, but Omi is able to get his head out of the glob and grab the Sapphire Dragon with his mouth, winning the showdown for him. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 Category:Xiaolin Showdown